deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea Ayazaki X Silpheed
Andrea Ayazaki X Silpheed is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE featuring characters by TOSHIKI OVERLORD, and BMHKain. Description Venezziola X Genesis Chrusher! Two strong willed female OCs go to war against their own will as a result of unknown alias! Will Andrea Ayazaki prove the MIAN organization needs her more than ever, or will the nicknamed Silpheed break all rules with her Ludacris ability, and arsenal (INCLUDING TWIN LEGACY WEAPONS!)? Interlude Wiz: Honor. Dignity. Courage. These tools of the trade are what makes these combatants powerful. Boomstick: BUT, multiply that, 10 times more than usual, and you got these brave souls! Wiz: Andrea Ayazaki, The Ice Angel Boomstick: And Silpheed, who, has her whole identity destroyed. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Andrea Ayazaki (Cues BlazBlue - Imperial Code (Jin vs Noel)) Wiz: since the arrival of God 1,000 years ago , the Christian religions , Jewish and Islamic parties were unified into one creating the third testament . Boomstick: They quickly spread throughout the world, creating a global regime. Wiz: World laws are governed by the laws of third testament and to maintain peace , justice created several organizations , one that can be highlighted is the group of murderers MIAN. Boomstick: also known as the murderers of God and here comes andrea . (Cues Condemnation Wings II (Tsubaki Yayoi's Theme)) Wiz: Andrea was born in Ukraine , but do not know who their parents. Boomstick: andrea was picked up by the MIAN , and took her , she quickly achieved success doing deeds that people his age could not do. Wiz: these feats amazed at some of the highest members of MIAN , but alarmed others such as general god, alvaro. Boomstick: so damn , I plan a plan to kill her, led her into a trap , I take her to a cave that was cheating a mission . when Andrea went to the depths of the cave, alvaro I cause an avalanche and caused another to be sure . Wiz: andrea desperately seeking a way out but it was in vain running out of air. (Cues BlazBlue OST; Hakumen's Theme- Susanooh) Boomstick: but when he was about to die saizenki Tsukuyomi appeared in front of her , choosing it and making out of the cave surprising everyone possess the saizenki tsukuyomi especially alvaro . Wiz: thanks to saizenki Tsukuyomi, andrea can control ice Boomstick: is another girl is checking ice nothing out of this world Wiz: but she can not only control the ice, also can mix it with other elements to form a new one with the characteristics of the mixed elements , that prevents other characters with their same skills to control it. Boomstick: I take back what I said Wiz: andrea ice can change shape according to the mixing element . Boomstick: some by mixing ice with fire. andrea ice begins to have a fire like tone. freeze and burn at the same time . It can not be burned off by water or by another element since the mixture has molecules each. Wiz: By mixing ice with lightning. the ice is solid shaped beam, but is flexible and has the same temperature of lightning . also you can absorb the energy of electronic equipment, to gain power . Boomstick: by mixing ice with earth, ice andrea is very solid. It may serve for the defense as it is very strong, if mixed with rock hardness earn more. Wiz: by mixing with air ice, the ice is like a mist , can cause small bursts with microscopic fibers ice very harmful . You can also steal all the air kept in a place for axifiados enemies die , while Andrea stays fresh . It is a very lethal combination because it can be used with any mixture . Boomstick: and finally we have the metal. Wiz: this may be the most diverse mix as it depends on the metals or mixed . If mercury is used liquid and ice will be as lethal as this . if mixed with titanium, gold and plat . the ice will have its resistance multiplied. Boomstick: In addition, Andrea is one of the few people able to create, tulpas , beings created by the imagination manifested in the physical world . koridraco think it's called . Wiz: koridraco is the tulpa andrea , is an ice dragon . metamorphic and symbiotic controls the ice , if you play an alien ice this easily control him . Besides avoided, Andrea is victim of attacks illusion . Boomstick: andrea can also go to the speed of sound , and training make it kills someone to be feared. Wiz: andrea is an expert in combat too. (Cues Black & White (Ragna VS Hakumen Theme)) Wiz: but those skills are priced , andrea is being watched by the general God , who plans alvaro end it, also after the appearance of saizenki pyromaterasu , a girl appeared and told him the fire and ice should not be when they are ready Boomstick: And when you will be ready ? Wiz: I do not know Boomstick: andrea has accomplished several feats thanks to her training , was able to stop 18 of the 30 attacks zehcnas swords and do it in 30 seconds Wiz: that means zehcnas done in a second 3 attacks each of these 3 attacks separated by milliseconds Boomstick: andrea is also very resistant resisted the punch zehcnas,and that same punch destroyed a titanium rod ! Wiz: andrea is too strong to be able to stop one-handed sword sol BadRock Boomstick: andrea is very dangerous and should not be underestimated , has a killer workout and controls an ice mixed with any element. Wiz: Apparently who people Were Busy, jejejejeje Boomstick: Who you are? and what you did to real wizard ? Andrea: I'll freeze to cruel and dark beings of this world Silpheed Wiz: Remember Kim Yun Tsun? Boomstick: Yeah... that badass that got HIS ass handed... Wiz: Well, he, kinda has a Twin sister... Boomstick: BULLCRAP! What makes him like Luke and Leia anyway?! (Cues Heavy Rain OST Ethan Mars Theme) Wiz: Well... It's not really like that. As Silpheed was born, a sabotage was already in progress. Silpheed was taken away, and destroyed all birth information, and separated the twins at birth. Boomstick: Silpheed was eventually given to a single dad as a surrogate parent. Things went well... Wiz: Until one day, young Silpheed found a picture not burnt successfully enough that showed her as a baby, AND a burn where Kim Yun Tsun would've been. Since then, Silpheed was suspicious of the entire situation. Boomstick: Her Surrogate Dad is unaware of the whole thing, but Silpheed doesn't trust him, and would rather force the truth out of him. WHAT AN ASS! Wiz: Even as she turned 13, she wanted to know about Kim's status, whom at that age was fighting for his life to escape! Boomstick: 3 years later, one night, a pair of Floating Guns stood before the dreaming Silpheed, telling her her Surrogate a Father is a liar and a traitor to her life and he needs to die. Wiz: When Silpheed awoke, she thought the occurrence was just a Nightmare. She was wrong; she indefinetly became an owner of a LEGACY WEAPON! Boomstick: Ultimately, she threatened her replacement Dad to tell all of what happened! And I'll give you 3 guesses as to what happened: A: She kills him. B: She kills him, Then rips the flesh off his flesh. C: SHE FUCKING KILLS HIM! RIPS THE FLESH OFF HIM! AND FUCKING BREAKS HIS BONES!! Wiz: If you guessed C, you are more than right. As a result of the Homicide, Silpheed trained herself to use many, MANY weapons; She is self taught in CQC, forced a katana to work like a regular sword, which is NOT easy, used many firearm, and created her own weapon as her personal sweet 16 gift... (Cues Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II ost 01: Absolute) Boomstick: She even created a Double Edged Sword with a blade on each end that is resistant to the elements. This is possible due to a custom anti Gaea resin on the sword that can beat nature's worst! Suck it, fans of green magic! Blue is the shit! Wiz: Silpheed was eventually invited to be tested as a member of the F.F. of the U.N., in order to defeat the 20th. This was her last shot at finding, and reuniting with her older twin. She was later accepted as Member #8 after many tests. She proved her worth as a swordmaster/master marksman! She even earned the rank of F.F. Weapon Teachings unit, meaning she teaches new bloods how to use weapons properly, and affectively. Boomstick: This impressed Kim Yun Tsun soooo much, he reported his would've been twin for a talk, and explained that he's the only other person to be involved in the ordeal of separation. Silpheed remembered the photo from her Wonder Years, and realized she found the twin himself! The two reconciled and lived happily ever after! (Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II ost 01: Absolute Ends) Wiz & Boomstick: Hehehheheheheheh...! (Wiz): Yeah, it wasn't THAT easy. (Boomstick): Yeah, I agree! Let's get to her skill set! (Cues Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 06: Drive Away) Wiz: You said it! Silpheed's weapon of choice is, unsurprisingly: LEGACY WEAPON: Gemios. As a LEGACY WEAPON duo, it can break through defenses, has many kinds of ammo (Primary Examples: Cannon, Juno (An advanced type of machine gun), Riot (an Elecricity discharging ammo), Weiss burst (A giant laser that should only be used sparingly.)), and can auto-reload via a burst system that occurs when one of the guns ammo units are out of ammo, which can be done by pulling the trigger of the gun that ran out of said ammo. Other miscellaneous rounds include Sonar, which detects a foe via visible Echolocation, and Piercer, which can make an exit wound like the target is butter. Boomstick: The flaw for this LEGACY WEAPON is that when either Gun is jammed, the wielder's Shadow is a part of her body as well, and can damage the wielder just by attacking the shadow as if it is the true physical form. Wiz: Silpheed's Double bladed Sword: Mou, is said to be Element resistant; unburnable, unfreezable, unshockable, the works. In addition the secret behind such a weapon is that the blades themselves are coated in a custom resin so that it is GAEA-PROOF. It can't even be destroyed by nature; only other blades, and guns of unrelated kinds. In addition, for a weapon that is just regular Japanese Steel that can allow survival in a zombie apocalypse, the resin only make's it more powerful than say a blade made of Kergofnius, a 20th based material, allowing for cleaner cuts. (Cues Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 02: Voltage) Boomstick: Mou is capable of slashing through solid Carbonium like it's a Meat Cleaver on raw meat! Yes, it is that strong. Wiz: Mou can even be spun like a windmill to stop enemy fire, and disarm foes; and use their weapon against them... Boomstick: AND given she's a sword master, 97% of the time she'll act like FUCKING Taskmaster, and use it like he would! Wiz: While she has more experience with a gun than, say the Model-1 Terminator with Coltan. beneath, that alone is impressive for a F.F. member. Boomstick: She also mastered many styles of combat in a short time, and killed her first 20th member at the age of 14 YEARS OLD?! Wiz: To say it fairly, she beat the 20th member's face in for not revealing anything. She was also loony in the head at the time, as she also had Necrophilia, having sex with the dead body as her reward, that, and she was at a phase in her life... Boomstick: More like she was stimulating his dead twinkie until SOMETHING came out! Wiz: Boomstick, nobody wanted to read that, and second, the stimulation process MIRACULOUSLY didn't work. Shocking, considering the movement process in sexual intercourse SHOULD work! Boomstick: But her biggest weakness HAS to be her shadow! Wiz: Take it from Zato-1 and his OHKO move from Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-... (Zato summons a serpent shadow, travelling to the opponent, and chomping oh their shadow, killing them on sight.) Zato-1: I sense Discord... (Cues MISTY 「platonic love) Wiz: Silpheed also suffers from hallucinations different from Kim Yun Tsun but rather the kind that shows what her enemies most powerful moves are. This in turn, can help Silpheed devise a strategy quickly before it can happen. But if it's something too overwhelming, she'll have to wait it out until the actual move occurs, thus she'll have to think fast! This is similar to Zechs Marquis' Hallucinations. Boomstick: Finally, unlike LEGACY WEAPON: Gemios, Mou, her double bladed sword can't be retrieved symbiotically, meaning she can't get it back if lost. She'll have to retrieve it MANUALLY. But, at least she was able to get in Kim's pants. WORTH IT! Silpheed: My name is not Silpheed. It is a moniker I go by against my free will. That was not DETERMINED! I want to live a life where my full identity is revealed to the world, and NOT have any restriction on my remaining family's life, AND PEACE OF MIND! DEATH BATTLE In an area where it is snowing, a young woman pointing her guns at the ground was thinking hard about her status as a member of the F.F.... Andrea Ayazaki, was about to walk past her when she saw the cold and bitter being nicknamed Silpheed, seemingly depressed about something. She tried to take a chance somewhat,,, Andrea: Hey. Are you all right? You seem to look kind of sad about something... What is it? Silpheed simply said nothing, and decided to keep thinking of the sins she commited over the years. Andrea: You know, keeping your feelings in like that will only have your guilt eat away at you. You need some help. Maybe I could be o- But before Andrea could get any further, Silpheed pulled out one of her guns, pointing squarely at Andrea's head with Deadeye aim. Angry, Andrea tried to reason, but Silpheed had an option for everything. (Cues Imperial Code II (Jin VS Noel Theme)) Silpheed: We as women are not true idiots. There is only one way to settle this... Andrea knew exactly what Silpheed is talking about, and ultimately accepted, despite her risk of death being involved as well... Was it worth it...? Or will her abilities not be enough against a meager arsenal? Andrea wondered as the fight began... (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II Music: URANUS) FIGHT! Thanks to Tsukuyomi, Andrea is in total control of the area. She was manipulationg the snow, fusing it like ice, and freezing Silpheed as a result. Andrea though thought it was too easy, and decided to move at the speed of sound to bust open the ice prison. But Silpheed broke free, and had Mou, her Double Bladed Sword ready. As Andrea got close, she was impaled at the lower torso. Wanting to prolong the inevitable, she puuled out Mou to see if Andrea was still alive... She still is... Andrea survived, and tried to kick Mou out of Silpheed's hand. She didn't realize she was a master of CQC as well; Silpheed grabbed Andrea's leg and threw it out of harms way. With little resources to use in her arsenal, Andrea tried to combine the air around her with the snow falling in a large area, while also surrounding herself with an Ice/Earth mixture that surrounded her like a barrier and prepared her sword... (Cues BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - SIX-HEROES) With the air misty with ice, Silpheed knew it was do or die now. Andrea can breathe, but Silpheed can't. She used her mind to communicate with LEGACY WEAPON: Gemios, to switch to Flame mode to burn through the icy air, and the defense regarding it. With the air clean again, and the Ice+Earth defense thinning, Silpheed came at Andrea with Mou slashing at Andrea's Sword, with even results, but the fire on the melting ice, was enough to combine with the snow, which was starting to become a blizzard... As a result she used all that ice to create a thick prison of ice that was not only hard to break, but was cooking Silpheed's bones from the inside-out. (Cue BlazBlue - Lust SIN (Jin's Theme)) To ensure Silpheed would never win, Andrea used a Ice/Air combo in the area so even if Her opponent escapes, she will asphyxiate to death... She even prepared her sword for any real emergency... Now all Ayazaki needed to do, is wait, for her imminent victory... But something was happening; the prison was cracking. Shards were flying off the prison, and somehow, someway, with enough power to break a 3' thick steel wall, Silpheed broke free of the burning icemass, despite suffering a couple 3rd degree burns; all of which were cooled by the blizzard. As Silpheed melted the Misty air again. With no Fire in sight, Andrea prepared to use her sword as she tried to go the speed of sound. As Silpheed prepared Mou, and a clash of swords began... As swords clashed at each other it eventually was revealed both were even at that art, despite Andrea being faster... Silpheed then switched her LEGACY WEAPON: Gemios to Riot mode, charging her attack in the process...Andrea tried to mist the air again while developing a strategy, it didn't work. Both Riot modes zapped Andrea, scarring her body. Satisfied, Silpheed temporarily gave Gemios a good rest. Andrea tried to combine The blizzard with the electricity within, but it as of no use as the rays were inside her. There was only one thing that could stop Silpheed now... Andrea Ayazaki: Koridraco... (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Voltage (Extended) (HD)) As the symbol was created by the electrified blood, as Andrea bit her thumb, she pressed it on the center of the circle... RRRRRRRRRR!!! Silpheed: Oh fuck... Andrea Ayazaki: Forgive my sins, my Tupla, and end my opponent... Andrea then fell to the ground, unable to fight. Unconscious, but not dead yet. Koridraco was ravenous to kill its Mistress' enemy. As it breathed an Ice/Ray breath, but Silpheed swatted the thunder away. It then tried to fly into the air, misting the air around it. Silpheed, summoning Gemios utilized its Weiss Burst mode, as it was aiming at Koridraco. As the guns fired two beams of concentrated energy, killing the so called manifestation before it could do worse, deadeye even. As Silpheed charged at Andrea, who was still succumbing to the Riot Mode's Electrocution, She was about to end the fight... Silpheed: I'm sorry, young woman. Die! (Cues G Gundam: Tooi Kioku) FWOOOOOOOSH!!! But somehow, Andrea disappeared, and Silpheed looked around only to see a black form come at the speed of sound, beating the crap out of Silpheed as if it was against Kenshiro at 300x the speed and times he did the Hundred Crack Fist of the North Star. Silpheed screamed as she fell to the ground. As Andrea finally was fine from the Riot shot from earlier, she saw Silpheed on the Ground. Andrea: No. I can't have won that easily... Did I...? As Silpheed was getting up, she uttered several words: Silpheed: No... Not yet. I'm just getting warmed up... As Silpheed got to her feet, she dropped Mou, and desummoned Gemios. Andrea was shocked at what she was doing; why was she ditching her weapons? She thought. As the Blizzard got as bad as it did for the night, Silpheed made an offer nobody could refuse... Silpheed: Show me your limit... Then I'll show you mine. Andrea smiled at the offer, dropped her sword, and simply said... Andrea: Let's end this! (Cues G Gundam: Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou Starting from 1:45) The two beat each other up with equalling speeds whilst the appendages match the attacks move for move. Speed... Equal. Strength of hits... Keep swatting. Andrea eventually realized she has found her equal in CQC, among other styles of fighting she never learned... Silpheed grappled Andrea, threw her to the ground, and stomped her face; but Andrea isn't dead yet. She attempted to swiftly kick from below. It worked, yet both combatants were on their feet just as quickly as each other. No matter how fast Andrea went, even at the speed of sound, it almost seems as if Silpheed learned from her like a senpai would to her inferiors... As both combatants were going Goku vs Superman at each other, it all ended with a kick... PON!!! Both legs crushed each other's faces, but in a surprising turn of events, it was the MIAN unit that falls. Silpheed summoned Gemios one more time, and shot Andrea in the face, killing her on sight... K.O.! Silpheed said some honorable words to her defeated... Silpheed: You were a great foe to fight... Your skills were legendary... It's... Just a shame we can't fight again someday... Results (Cues Little Fragments - Kanon Arrange Best Album: Recollections Original Soundtrack) Boomstick: We even had to edit the script as Andrea is a Swordsman too! And it's still not enough! Wiz: This was a surprisingly close call. Both combatants are quick on both their toes, and their minds, to the point of Putting Sonic to shame! And despite Andrea being inspired by Hakumen... Boomstick: Silpheed defeated fellow F.F., Kishido, whose power is more legendary than her's, not to mention he had more powerful LEGACY WEAPONS! Wiz: She even replaced Kishido's role as Sensei of Kim Yun Tsun at one point or another, allowing Kim to be better prepared than the enemy like she is! She even taught her big bro how to focus during HIS hallucinations. Boomstick: And although Ayazaki is a more properly trained, and experienced fighter/swordsman, When Silpheed had her gory 16th birthday, she already mastered more weapons than Andrea could even name before 18 years old! and she was a Sword Master prior to current events of Genesis Chrusher Wiz: Also, it doesn't help Andrea that her element mixture system could be swatted like warm brie. Boomstick: "BUT BOOMSTICK! SHOULDN'T LEGACY WEAPON: Gemios JAM AT ONE POINT OR ANOTHER?!?" Wiz: While it's true Gemios has to Jam in order to access such a fatal weakness, but unlike Kim who had his sword crushed by Project Double Zeta (P-ZZ), thus she learns from ones mistakes, even herself, and learns how to evade from using it again. Thus it is only a rare occasion that Gemios jams at all; even with a full Weiss Burst! Boomstick: While Andrea can stop many things, and fought an equivalent of Titanium, Just about EVERYONE of the F.F. has a way to stop even Genesicism, a near impossible to dent alloy that is used by The 20th for use on their most powerful units! Wiz: HOW MANY STUPIDLY NAMED FICTIONAL METALS ARE THERE THAT ARE LIGHTER AND STRONGER THAN TITANIUM?!?! Boomstick: You have no Idea Wiz... Besides, that metal is basically Titanium x 1000 in thickness, which means Kergofnius x 20 makes Genesicism! Wiz: Despite paying tribute to both Tsubaki Yayoi, AND Hakumen, both would eventually defeat Andrea due to her lack of fighting experience compared to them. Also, to sum it up, both combatants are ever evolving warriors of their own cause... Boomstick: Even though her opponent could combine elements, Silpheed wants pain and anguish to her enemies as well! What was her real name again Wiz? Wiz: We'll never know... The winner is... Silpheed. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... "悪魔ブラッド..." Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle